Portal Out Quests
page is a WIP Portal Guardian Description Task: Defeat Morris' team of Mogas. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Morris: You can just stop right there, bucko. This island is strictly off limits. Just turn that little caboose and chug it back whence you came. Player: I need to get out of here. That portal's my ticket home. Morris: Uh yeah, that's why it's off limits. I'm not doing this for my health. I mean, frankly, this climate is terrible for me. Look at me. Not exactly a prize specimen. Fortunately, Moga taming is a mental game, and I've got brains in spades. You could even call me a classic nerd. Let's test your mettle, tamer. Let's throw down right here, right now, at Guardhouse. task Morris: You think you're so tough, don't you! The Thigh's the Limit Description Task: Defeat Morris' team of Mogas. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Morris: You ready to go again? I'm wiry. You can't keep me down for long. I'm like the reed that bends in the wind. See these legs? Not much, right? Wait 'til they're wrapped around your neck. Lights out. Next thing you know you are unconscious, bleeding from your nose and mouth. Player: Maybe we should stick to Moga battles. Morris: Even better. Comet Drop is one of my favorite places to fight Moga-a-Moga. task Morris: You won again? Improbable! Capture Archaeon Description Task: Capture Archaeon at Dimensional Jut. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Broomstar: My child. How the years have worn on you. If only this burden could be passed to another. Let me lighten your load. I'll take down Otho. Rest yourself, here in the bosom of the zodiac's withering light. Player: It's alright, I can handle Otho. Broomstar: As you wish. But do me instead this favor: capture the beast Archaeon. I wish to pluck one of its feathers and tickle myself with it. Capture Archaeon at Dimensional Jut and I will pat you heartily on the back with all my loving might. task Broomstar: My child, your help is always much appreciated. You are at least my second or third favorit pupil. Master the Portal Description Task: Earn all 30 stars in Portal Out. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Broomstar: Young tamer! I'm pleased to see you doing so well even in the absence of my good advice. Player: Broomstar! How did you get here? Broomstar: I fell asleep on the toilet and next thing I know, here I am! Maybe bugs carried me in my sleep, as they often do. The zodiac is full of wonders. Let us not stress contemplating my unpredictable appearances. Instead, how about I give you some of my wise counsel? Earn, let's say, thirty stars on this island to master it. task Broomstar: What a beautiful collection of stars! If only I could glue them to a lamp and keep it in my house by the sea. Otho's Insult Description Task: Defeat King Otho's team of Mogas (Mechbunny and Easter Bunny) at Leap of Faith. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script King Otho: Hey, you. What're you doing here. This is a restricted area. You can't just come in here. Player: You banished me here. It's not like it was my choice. King Otho: No, I banished you to the crummy world at the other end of this dimension, not my swank portal you're currently stinking up. To arms, impudent pup! Meet me at dawn, or whenever, on the soon to be bloodied fields of Leap of Faith. task King Otho: You are no ordinary tamer if you can withstand even the slightest of my pummelings. We shall meet again. Aching for a Breaking Description Task: Defeat Morris' team of Mogas (Chibi, Reptile, and Spike) at Thorns of Woe. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Morris: My thighs are aching for a breaking of some jock's neck, and you're the biggest jock on this whole island right now. I saw a cocky old guy, and there's sweet King Otho, but they're not very...athletic. I'm all powdered up, chump. I'm bonded 'til I'm golden. You, me, Thorns of Woe, nerd thighs. Let's do it. task Morris: OK, good fight. I'm going to go review my moves and see what I did wrong. Escape at Last Description Task: Defeat Morris' team of Mogas (Mechbunny, Vulcore, and Archaeon) at Great Portal. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Morris: OK, jerk, I've had enough of your bullying! Stop pushing me around. Player: I'm not bullying you. I just want to pass through. I kind of feel like you're doing the bullying here. Morris: Heh. Typical jock doublespeak. You can't trick me. Now get ready to face the most dangerous part of a nerd: his thighs. Or, actually, my Mogas. But if I win, my thighs are coming at you! I'll be buffing them for you at Great Portal. task Morris: Congratulations, tamer. You have survived the nerd thigh challenge. You are now free to travel to your native dimension. Robo-crop Description Task: Defeat Mechbunny 3 times at Perilous Path. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. I got jumped by that creepy guy Hal and had to harvest tomatoes for days. He kept saying, "just one more" but then he'd go and plant another batch as soon as I was done! Kid's messed up. Anyway, I've got a mission we should take care of before we leave. Otho has been breeding mecha-bunnies--half bunny, half robot. And now they're breeding. Like rabbits, if you know what I mean. Soon Otho will have an unstoppable horde, but if each of us takes out a few now we can stop them. Kill three Mechbunnies at Perilous Path and we'll stop his diabolical plan. task Real Rick: One more of Otho's nasty plots foiled. Good work, tamer. Capture Meano Description Task: Capture Meano at Snaggletooth Rock. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script (incomplete) Broomstar: You are a kindly soul and a pious student to have done the thing I said. Perhaps you will enjoy a quest to scratch my back? Player: Moga taming is more my thing. Broomstar: Very well. Find me a stick with which to scratch my nether back, and I will reward you handsomely. Player: Here you go. Here's a stick. It was right on the ground. Broomstar: Your powers of perception are astounding. Travel to Snaggletooth Rock and there you may claim the reward of your mastery: the Moga Meano. Category:Quests Category:Portal Out